


Sugar

by chokoretominto



Series: DaiSuga Stories [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23662747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokoretominto/pseuds/chokoretominto
Summary: Estos días, llevaban un tiempo ya en Miyagi, disfrutando los feriados de la Golden Week. Estaban cenando en la casa de Daichi, y Suga comenzó a actuar extraño, repentinamente. Sonreía todo el tiempo, y no le quitaba la mirada de encima mientras estaban en la mesa.Quizás no era que sólo él lo observaba; toda su familia también lo miraba a la espera de algo, expectantes.De pronto, un silencio sepulcral se cernió sobre todos; y el resto Daichi lo recuerda en cámara lenta.O de cómo Suga rompe roles de género dentro del fandom(?
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: DaiSuga Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703770
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Sugar

Había una especie de rutina que Daichi comenzó a desarrollar desde el día que comenzó a vivir junto a Suga. Era un cronograma diario silencioso, que nunca había comentado con nadie; y que Suga había descubierto poco a poco, con averiguaciones sutiles; experimentos tiernos; y madrugando periódicamente.

Vivían en un departamento de apenas un par de metros cuadrados. Estaban apretujados entre la cama, la cocina y el baño; pero no se podía explicar quién de los dos era más feliz con la compañía del otro.

Solían hacer todo juntos, desde lavar los trastes, hasta cocinar cada una de las comidas. Había una sincronización inigualable al momento de trabajar juntos. Tres años en la cancha habían contribuido perfectamente a la convivencia que mantenían hoy en día, facilitando la vida del otro; haciendo que las tareas más tediosas se tornaran un panorama maravilloso gracias al amor inmenso que se tenían.

Sin embargo, no todo en la vida es color rosa pastel, y había días grises en que los dos chocaban por todos los rincones de la casa. Ambos ya eran personas adultas, debían trabajar arduamente para poder inventarse un futuro mejor; y el estrés laboral provocaba que toda la perfecta concordancia que tenían para vivir juntos se fuera al tarro de la basura, para que luego terminaran enredados entre corbatas apretadas y manotazos inconscientes que resultaban muy dolorosos.

Se lanzaban miradas feas, y falsas sonrisas fingiendo estar bien. Era una completa lástima que sus problemas se debieran a factores externos; les dolía que pelearan por insignificancias que ellos ni siquiera eran capaces de provocar. Se alejaban en silencio el uno del otro, hasta que llegara la hora de despedirse para partir.

Pero al final, Daichi cedía a los cinco minutos. Siempre se acercaba silencioso a Suga, por la espalda. Enredaba los brazos alrededor de su cintura y escondía el rostro en la curva nívea del hombro ajeno. Soltaba un suspiro interminable, y susurraba mil veces _perdón_. Suga giraba el rostro para besarlo, y sonreía; disculpándose con ojos cálidos; con aquellos ojos que eran capaces de derretir la montaña de preocupaciones que afectaban al excapitán del Karasuno.

Suga pensaba en esto a menudo. Daichi siempre le decía que él era el afortunado por haberlo conocido, pero Suga pensaba que era al revés. Daichi era el dulce; Daichi siempre se sacrificaba por su felicidad; Daichi se había enfrentado a sus padres por él hace unos años atrás; Daichi era el que más amaba, y él nunca había sabido darle una recompensa. Era tierno con él, le hacía comidas deliciosas; y lo mimaba un montón. Pero no se comparaba con el amor inigualable que el moreno le entregaba día a día; no era comparable con la mirada tierna y cálida que le daba cada mañana al despertar.

Porque así le gustaba despertar a Daichi, con Suga enredado entre sus brazos.

Daichi abría los ojos cada mañana sin ayuda del despertador del celular. Suga por el contrario, si no escuchaba el pitido incesante de alarma, no se despertaba por nada del mundo. Dormir era un placer del cual no podía privarse. Pero cuando empezó a compartir su vida con la del moreno, la rutina cambió un poco. Ahora se levantaba gracias al cálido abrazo que le brindaba cada mañana el excapitán. Daichi _necesitaba_ que nada más abrir los ojos su mirada se cruzara con la de Suga, o por lo menos, necesitaba ver su cabellera plateada; o la piel blanca de su espalda desnuda entre las sábanas de tonalidades pastel.

Suga se dio cuenta de que el menor siempre despertaba antes que él sólo para poder darse este pequeño gusto mañanero. Al peliplatino le pareció extremadamente tierno, así que comenzó a experimentar para poder ser él quien viera al contrario nada más despertar.

Al principio se frustraba un montón, estaba demasiado acostumbrado a que la calidez del cuerpo de Daichi lo despertara, así que fracasaba miserablemente en cada intento de despertarse de madrugada. Con el tiempo fue perfeccionándolo; primero despertaba un minuto antes, así que no alcanzaba a verlo dormir, luego tres, hasta que un día logró despertar cinco minutos antes.

Estaba emocionado, y trabajosamente logró posicionarse sin hacer mucho movimiento para tener una visión panorámica de su novio. Estuvo largo rato observándolo, deleitándose con todo el maravilloso cuerpo frente a sí, aquel que amaba con fervor por las noches. Pensó que Daichi siempre le mencionaba las cosas que más amaba de su anatomía delgada y pálida, aunque él estuviera en completo desacuerdo y pensara que ciertas cualidades eran sólo una tontería. Daichi le había enseñado a amar el lunar tan particular que tenía bajo el ojo izquierdo; a pensar que el hueso de las caderas que almacenaba un poco más de grasa en comparación al resto de los hombres era bello. Le hizo saber que aquellos hoyuelos extraños que se destacaban en la curvatura baja de su espalda eran sexys.

A Suga todos estos halagos hacia su cuerpo le daban una especie de extraña mezcla sentimental, algo como vergüenza, excitación y felicidad. Siempre se sonrojaba con las palabras del moreno; quien terminaba riendo deliciosamente mientras veía el rostro color carmín del mayor, cubierto casi completamente por los dedos delgados y blanquecinos.

Él nunca le dirigía “piropos” a Daichi. Ahora que era capaz de apreciarlo atentamente, ¿se sonrojaría ante un cumplido inusual?

Pensó en algo que destacar del moreno. Ah, había _tantas_ cosas que le encantaban. Un ejemplo que tenía clarísimo, su cabello.

Era más bien corto, cortísimo en comparación con el suyo; y tan oscuro, tan bello. Le gustaba pasar la mano por la nuca del excapitán cuando lo besaba. Ahí el cabello era muy corto, y este hecho hacía que la textura que tomara fuera áspera y deliciosa. Deslizaba el tacto por toda la extensión, detenidamente, sonriendo en medio del beso que estuvieran dándose. Luego, subía las palmas un poco más arriba; en donde el cabello comenzaba a tornarse más largo. Dejaba correr los dedos tiernamente entre los mechones suaves, peinando con delicadeza la cabellera ajena. Amaba hacer esto a diario, y se quedaba largo rato embobado mirando el rostro de satisfacción de Daichi; relajado totalmente por las caricias suaves que le propiciaba.

Otra cosa que le gustaba de Daichi, era su color de piel. Para esto, ponía su brazo junto al del moreno, comparando sus tonos de piel. Era hermoso el contraste único que poseían como pareja, y le encantaba. Le encantaba ver cómo a pesar de ser tan distintos, se querían tanto; cómo a pesar de sus diferencias, formaban un equipo sin igual.

Mientras Suga seguía distraído pensando, Daichi comenzó a removerse incómodo. Suga permaneció en absoluto silencio, hasta cerciorarse de que el moreno no despertara. Siguió durmiendo profundamente; esta vez con el pecho destapado. La mirada de Suga se fue casi por inercia a esa zona de su cuerpo, probablemente la que _más_ le gustaba.

Se sonrojó un poco al pensar esto, pero decidió que era algo que _debía_ destacar. Cuando hacían el amor y variaban un poco de roles, Suga era capaz de jugar con los pectorales marcados de Daichi, como si de unos preciosos senos femeninos se tratase. Sabía que era algo ridículo, pero estaba seguro de que, si Daichi usara sostén o algo parecido, sería copa E. Definitivamente. Esto se lo pensó un día que se sentía con la suficiente fuerza y energía como para ser él quien diera todo el placer en la cama, y tomaba a Daichi desde la espalda. Inconscientemente sus manos traviesas se fueron al pecho del excapitán, y comenzaron a amasar los trabajados pectorales con urgencia. La piel tersa y suave; junto a los gemidos graves que recalcaban su nombre, le impulsaron a seguir masajeando con dureza y lentitud. Fue toda una experiencia, y debía admitir que a partir de ese instante puede que le haya parecido muchísimo más interesante la idea de _dar_ más que de _recibir_.

Casi sin que se diera cuenta, Daichi comenzó a despertar. Su interrogatorio propio acerca de las cosas que más le gustaban del menor quedó inconcluso; sin embargo, un nuevo objetivo divertido se dibujaba en su cabeza.

El moreno estiró los brazos, buscando la calidez ajena. Suga estaba muy a la orilla de la cama, por lo que no era fácil de alcanzar. Daichi movía los brazos, haciendo muecas por toparse sólo con la sensación fría de la sábana que cubría el colchón. Abrió los ojos rápido, con el entrecejo fruncido y los labios delineados en una línea recta. Suga sonrió, e inmediatamente la calma inundó el pecho del capitán.

—Buenos días Daichi, ¿dormiste bien?— Preguntó el peliplatino, con una sonrisa inocente dibujada en el rostro.

—Buenos días. Mh, sí. Ven, quiero abrazarte.— Hablaba con voz grave, urgente. Suga no se hizo de rogar, rápidamente se dejó envolver por los brazos fuertes de su novio; sintiendo la calidez del cuerpo ajeno. Daichi besó su coronilla plateada, aspirando el aroma fresco que desprendía su cabello. Él reposaba su impoluta mejilla en el pecho ajeno, cerrando los ojos mientras sonreía.

—Pareces un ángel cuando duermes.

—¿Despertaste muy temprano?— Interrogó Daichi con voz suave. Toda la habitación estaba sumergida en el halo anaranjado del amanecer. Era sábado, tenían la mañana completa para quedarse remoloneando en la cama.

—No, sólo unos minutos atrás. Eres lindo, Dai.

Daichi lo alejó de su pecho con suavidad. Una sonrisa nerviosa en los labios; y las mejillas canela aguadas en el color rojo de las acuarelas. Un sonrojo casi imperceptible, que sólo Suga sería capaz de notar.

—¿A qué viene el halago tan repentino, Suga?

—Sentí la necesidad de decírtelo; tú siempre me halagas. No me digas que no te gusta, porque pienso comenzar a hacerlo a menudo.— Suga sonreía con sorna, mirando al moreno desafiante. Daichi no respondió nada, era sólo sonrisas. Y besos mañaneros; muchísimos y en todas partes del rostro.

A partir de este sencillo acto (y decisión) Suga fue cambiando con Daichi, a tal punto que una idea completamente radical se instaló en su cabeza. Y no fue capaz de sacarla nunca más.

El tiempo pasaba lento para la suerte de ambos; disfrutaban el uno del otro cada vez que había tiempo libre de por medio. La relación entre sus familias había mejorado bastante, y ya aceptaban a la pareja del otro sin inconvenientes. Después de todo, la felicidad de los padres consistía en ver felices a sus hijos; y los padres de Daichi, -que eran los más reacios a aceptar la relación entre ambos- estaban completamente encantados con el semblante alegre que tenía Daichi desde que vivía con Suga. Después de todo, el muchacho siempre les había agradado tremendamente, y lo querían como a un hijo más. Las cosas se complicaron sólo porque no meditaron sus palabras antes de hablar; pero ahora que podían ver a los chicos al menos dos veces al mes, cuando regresaban a Miyagi para los fines de semana; se habían dado cuenta de cuan equivocados estaban al hacer problemas en torno a la relación.

En una de aquellas visitas, se desató la euforia.

Para ser equitativos, los chicos se repartían el tiempo entre las familias Sugawara y Sawamura, cenaban juntos y compartían panoramas tradicionales. Suga debía admitir que le gustaba un montón ir a casa de su novio; sólo por pasarse la tarde entera jugando con los hermanitos del moreno.

Cuando recién conoció a los dos muchachitos, quedó completamente sorprendido. A pesar de tener el cabello negro, y los ojos castaños del excapitán, su tono de piel era más claro; la piel de ambos era sólo un poco más oscura que la suya propia. De esto nacieron innumerables burlas aludiendo a su piel morena del menor con las que Suga se deleitaba; ya que él era el único que podía molestar a Daichi sin despertar al ogro que anidaba en lo profundo de su alma. También aquellas dos personitas revoltosas dieron a entender a la perfección por qué Daichi era tan maduro a pesar de su edad; y por qué era capaz de guiar tan bien al equipo, cuando tenía que lidiar a diario con los revoltosos de primer y segundo año.

Suga se llevaba mejor con Ayami, la hermanita de Daichi. Tenía unos ocho años cuando la conoció, y la muchachita quedó encantada con el cabello plateado y medianamente largo del armador. Este se dejaba peinar y maquillar por ella cada vez que iba a casa del moreno a estudiar. Reía cuando observaba el rostro consternado de Daichi (que permanecía en un constante estado de preinfarto debido a lo _precioso_ que lucía Suga con moñitos en el cabello, y las mejillas de un color rojo intenso) cada vez que Ayami hacía de las suyas. Ahora tenía dieciséis años, y en cada oportunidad que tenía, le lanzaba indirectas a la parejita acerca del día de su boda. Ambos sólo sonreían, pensando en que aún tenían demasiadas dificultades económicas como para costearse un matrimonio.

Con Oumi la cosa era distinta. Lo había conocido con apenas un año de edad; por lo que era un bebé llorón y tierno. Muchas veces le había ayudado a la señora Sawamura a prepararle el biberón y a hacerlo dormir. Con el tiempo le tomó mucho cariño, y lo sentía como si realmente fuera su hermanito menor. Durante los veranos, le había enseñado a hacer origami; y su relación se basaba prácticamente en eso. Compartir nuevos modelos y aprender dobleces que desconocían. Ahora tenía seis años, y al igual que Ayami; se alegraba de sobremanera cada vez que Suga tenía ocasión de visitar la residencia familiar.

Daichi estaba celoso de ambos niños antes de comenzar a salir con Suga. Ellos dos eran capaces de abrazarlo y besarlo todo lo que quisieran sin que se viera extraño; lo habían empezado a llamar por su nombre _incluso antes que él_. Fantaseaba con el día que por fin pudiera decirle a Suga, _Kou-chan_ al igual que Ayami cada vez que los iba a visitar. El pasar silencioso del tiempo había convertido sus sueños en realidad, y ahora en los momentos de mayor intimidad disfrutaba llamando a Suga por su nombre de pila; se deleitaba con la pronunciación suave que tenían las sílabas de su nombre, Koushi.

Estos días, llevaban un tiempo ya en Miyagi, disfrutando los feriados de la Golden Week. Estaban cenando en la casa de Daichi, y Suga comenzó a actuar extraño, repentinamente. Sonreía todo el tiempo, y no le quitaba la mirada de encima mientras estaban en la mesa. Quizás no era que sólo él lo observaba; toda su familia también lo miraba a la espera de algo, expectantes.

De pronto, un silencio sepulcral se cernió sobre todos; y el resto Daichi lo recuerda en cámara lenta.

Suga se puso de pie frente a él, que seguía sentado junto a la mesa. Habían terminado de cenar hace poco rato y ahora solo charlaban cosas casuales. Daichi no fue capaz de procesar lo que iba a pasar, hasta que vio como Suga sacaba una cajita azul de su bolsillo, y luego retiraba las argollas plateadas con delicadeza. Tomó su mano, morena y más gruesa que la contraria, y comenzó a hablar con la voz quedita, pero decidido.

—Daichi, esto puede sonar ridículo, pero le pedí tu mano a tus padres.— Suga comenzó a reír compulsivamente, una mezcla entre nerviosismo y autocompasión por lo que estúpido que estaba siendo. Respiró profundo y siguió hablando, mientras jugaba con los dedos de Daichi entre sus manos. —Llevamos como cuatro años saliendo, y ya no recuerdo cuando fue que me enamoré de ti. De lo que sí estoy seguro, es que nunca había sido tan feliz de como lo soy contigo.— Suga hablaba con el semblante serio, y la mirada fija en los ojos oscuros de Daichi. —Así que quiero que estemos juntos siempre Daichi. No tienes idea de todo lo que te amo, pero prometo demostrártelo.— Suga comenzó a deslizar lentamente el anillo plateado por el dedo anular del moreno, ante su mirada incrédula.

Daichi simplemente atinó a levantarse y rodear al muchacho con sus brazos. Enterró la cara en su hombro, y no pudo evitar sentir el rostro húmedo. Suga reía tiernamente, y toda la familia los observaban embobados; felices ante la situación tan dulce que de desplegaba frente a sus ojos.

Cuando Daichi levantó el rostro, Suga se conmovió ante la emoción del menor.

—Oh, Daichi, no no, ¡sonríe amor! No quiero ver lágrimas en tu rostro hermoso.— Comenzó a besar las mejillas del mayor, ante la mirada asqueada, pero contenta de Oumi; y los ojos brillantes de Ayami.

—Estoy feliz. Demasiado feliz de que estés a mi lado, Koushi.— Besito esquimal; -arcada de Oumi y gritito agudo de Ayami-.

—Pero no tenemos como costear la boda.

—Nosotros nos encargaremos, hijo.— Habló con voz seria el señor Sawamura. —Los costos de tramitación no son tan excesivos, y Koushi-kun dijo que estarían bien con una cena tranquila, sin tanta ostentación.

—Mis padres se ofrecieron a costear la luna de miel.— Habló Suga emocionado. —Y no necesitamos que sea algo grande. Para el resto de cosas que necesitemos, ya llevo ahorrando hace muchísimo tiempo.

—Tenías todo calculado, Koushi. Y nunca me enteré.

—Ni siquiera sospechabas.— Habló divertido, volviendo a aferrarse al cuerpo de su ahora prometido.

Daichi vio llegar a Suga a su lado, vestido completamente de blanco; con el cabello peinado hacia atrás y la sonrisa más brillante que nunca sobre su rostro. Llevaba entre los dedos delgados un ramillete de peonías blancas y azahar. El olor dulzón de las flores de naranjo inundaba todo el salón, y cuando Daichi se acercó a besarlo, -ahí, justo en el lunar que tanto le gusta- quedó completamente impregnado con el aroma cítrico.

El juez no demoró en llegar, y la ceremonia transcurrió en apacible tranquilidad. Los chicos más inquietos del Karasuno se portaron _decentemente_ , y tanto Asahi como Nishinoya cumplieron maravillosamente el papel de testigos. Daichi y Suga no despegaron la mirada el uno del otro en ningún momento; firmaron tomados de la mano, y en cuanto se pusieron las argollas no se quitaron los ojos de encima. El metal plateado destacaba en la piel morena de Daichi, y en la palidez de la dermis de Suga. Ahora no era sólo el hilo rojo del destino quien los unía; ahora ellos mismos le habían dado simbolismo al amor infinito que sentían.

El ramo de flores lo atrapó Yachi, quien temblaba completamente nerviosa y sonrojada al lado de Shimizu. Del pastel rosa y blanco no quedó nada. Entre los chicos del equipo, y los hermanos y primos de los novios ni los postres ni el pastel tuvieron salvación. Los padres de ambos estaban jubilosos; y los chicos no cabían en sí de felicidad. Luego de encender las velas de todas las mesas en las cuales estaban sentados los invitados, por fin pudieron disfrutar un poco más de los dos.

—Me duelen los pómulos de tanto reír, Daichi.

—A mí me duele la cabeza de pensar que tendré que esperar hasta la noche para poder disfrutar de ti a conciencia. Estás hermoso Suga.

Suga sonrió avergonzado, y le propinó un puñetazo en el estómago a quien era ahora su esposo. Había cosas que no cambiaban, y jamás lo harían.

La celebración se deslizó suave y agradable hasta que llegó la hora de que los recién casados partieran. El tren se encargó de hacerlos llegar con prontitud al lugar que sería testigo del fin de semana más romántico de sus vidas. Todo era tradicional japonés, rodeado de naturaleza y una decena de baños termales que eran privados para cada habitación.

Nada más entrar al cuarto que compartirían, Suga comenzó a deshacerse del traje oscuro de Daichi. Deslizaba las manos con agilidad por las prendas delicadas, mientras hablaba sonriente.

—Quería hacer por primera vez algo por ti, Dai. Tú siempre eras el que me daba todo, que se preocupaba por mí, que me decía cosas lindas; quien se declaró, quien pidió noviazgo. Fui tan feliz cuando pude verte a ti feliz.— Gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse por los ojos color canela del mayor; más la sonrisa de su rostro era imborrable. —No tienes idea de lo que significas para mí, de cuán feliz me haces, Daichi. Eres demasiado para mí, de verdad. Te amo tanto, tanto, tanto, que no sé que hacer para que lo sepas.

Daichi silenció a Suga atrapando los labios ajenos en un tierno, pero profundo beso. Limpió con suavidad las lágrimas que se deslizaban por su rostro, y lo envolvió entre sus fuertes brazos.

—Koushi, no es necesario que hagas nada. Lo sé.

—Lo sabes.

—Sé mejor que nadie lo mucho que te amo. A mí eso me basta porque estoy completamente seguro de que me quieres. Jamás dudaría de ello.

Y volvió a atrapar los labios rosados del peliplateado en un beso, amor puro y entrega total. Felicidad absoluta. El resto de la noche no necesitaron de más sonidos que el de la naturaleza afuera y el que era fruto de su amor adentro. En las miradas del otro sabían perfectamente que estaban unidos incluso desde antes que se conocieran. Que se querían desde antes de saberlo; de que se aman. Y se van a amar toda la vida.

**Author's Note:**

> Se llama Sugar porque es DIABÉTICO TOTAL. Glicemia alta y ataques por el azúcar excesivo en el cuerpo. XD  
> Quise hacerlo distinto esta vez, algo que pensé que no se vería mucho en la dinámica del ship, y que se vería bonito de cualquier forma. Suga perfectamente puede ser un bebé decidido que se desvive por su amor. <3  
> -C


End file.
